


and i like you.

by blissfulchamomile



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, FxF, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulchamomile/pseuds/blissfulchamomile
Summary: two fairies who couldn’t understand one another more, end up having the lingering feelings that are slowly but surely acted on. maybe it’s really love.Set in Winx Club Post S3. AU (S4-S7 didn’t happen in this universe).





	and i like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here and i’m very excited! I grew up with winx and I couldn’t help but ship Musa and Aisha/Layla, they have such a good relationship it was hard not to see them becoming a couple! Hope you all enjoy!

The summer sun shone brightly through on the oceans of Andros. The water was finally clean and blue thanks to Valtor’s reign of terror finally being over. Things could finally go back to the way they were. Princess Aisha walked barefoot on the sand of the beach lost in her own thoughts. After graduating Alfea she had a whole lot of free time, she didn’t know what she wanted to with it yet though. Sure she in addition to being the Princess of Andros she was it’s new guardian fairy. But they weren’t really jobs. ~~Unless it came to the royal court or saving her people.~~

Maybe she liked not having anything to do for once, but it’s been a month since she helped Bloom along with the other Winx free Domino. She was bored. She sat down a rock, admiring the waves, they were calming.

“Maybe I’ll visit the pixies.” Aisha thought, that might be a good idea. She put her hand on her chin, remaining slient for the next while. All she could hear was the waves of the ocean splashing. Then she heard a loud noise. _Ring! Ring! Ring_ _._ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Who was even calling her? Might have been her boyfriend Nabu, who was off on a wizard’s summit. But it wasn’t Nabu, it was one of Aisha’s best friend’s, Musa, who’s name appeared on the screen.

”Hey, Musa. How are you?” Aisha had perked up answering the phone

”Hi, I’m great. I know this is last minute but just wanted to give you a call and invite to you to come with me to the Melody Summer Solestice Festival tonight!” Musa beamed to her

”Oh wow really! Sounds fun, I’ll be there! Will the other girls be there too?” Aisha asked referring to Stella, Flora, Bloom, and Tecna. 

“No, it’s just me and you today.” Musa replied. It was odd. Musa and Aisha never really hung out alone in a while.

“Oh, well, that sounds great! What time do you want me to meet up with you?” 

“1 pm my time which is 3 pm your time. I’ll send my address.” 

Aisha almost forgot Andros was 2 hours ahead of Melody. 

“Sounds great, see you then.” 

After hanging up Aisha was happy. She finally had something to do for _once_.

* * *

The streets Chromatic (Melody’s captial city), looked festive and beautiful. Music blared down every street, children ran around with their friends, people ate and drank from different stands. Aisha and Musa sat on a bench in Harmonic park, both holding double bubble gum scoops of ice cream on the hot summer day. 

“Sooooo.....how are things with you and Nabu?” Musa asked Aisha while they were catching up

”Good, he’s away at a wizard’s summit, he should be back in a couple of weeks though. What about you and Riven?”Aisha responded taking another bite of her ice cream 

”He’s good, he’s been training but he calls and visits every so often....though...nevermind.”Musa trailed off

”What’s wrong?”Aisha pegged out of curiosity 

”It’s nothing.”Musa dismissed, sighing heavily 

”Musa, I’m your best friend, you can tell me anything, you know that.” Aisha reminded her. Musa sighed again and finally spoke 

“Riven and I have gone through a lot of ups and downs throughout our relationship and I feel like we’re both at a point where we can finally trust each other.. but he brought up something I know I’m ready to move forward with but I’m just not sure.” Musa grabbed Aisha’s hand, which Musa noticed were softer and lighter than Riven’s rough and heavy hands. “Before I tell you anything else, _please_ don’t tell anyone else about it.” Musa begged 

“Of course, my lips are sealed.” 

“Ok....Riven....wants to have sex.” Musa let out quietly. Aisha’s eyes widened. The other girls never really talked about sex, so this was an odd topic. It never really came up with Nabu either. 

”He does?”

”Yes, and I do too. I know I’m ready....I just don’t know if I want to do just yet...I know it’s silly. I’m 19 and I’m scared of sex…….I mean what do you think?

”I mean you love him don’t you?”

”I do...but...”

”But if you’re not having a sure feeling about it, then don’t do it. It’s ok, trusting your instincts is fine. Talking to Riven about what you’re feeling will help too. Like you said, you both are at a point where you can trust each other.” 

“You’re right, I gonna trust my instincts and I’m gonna talk to him.” Musa said confidently. Aisha smiled.

”Thank you, for snapping me out of this.” Musa beamed before hugged Aisha.

”No problem, that’s what friends are for.” Aisha cooed hugging her back 

“You know what, I have to take you to my favorite peach tree. I can make the best iced tea from it!.” Musa beamed. Aisha admired how pretty Musa looked when she got excited, her long dark blue locks blew through the summer wind, her porcelain skin complemented her slanted eyes and gorgeous smile. Her lips looked so soft and kissable. Aisha smiled lightly, but knew she had to snap out of her feelings immediately. 

”Really?” 

“Yes! Let’s go!” Musa exclaimed once more before pulling Aisha up and running through the street 

* * *

“Shit, you were right, you do make great peach iced tea.” Aisha mentioned before laughing with Musa. The peaches she tasted were so ripe from the tree but they tasted even better in the juice form Musa manged to whip up. 

“I told ya so!” Musa teased poking Aisha’s nose playfully. Aisha stuck out her tounge in response 

“But really I’m gonna need to take some of this back home, this is so good.” Aisha added 

“I know it is, my mom used to pick those peaches and make them for me all the time.” Musa trailed off. It was hard talking about her deceased mother. Aisha knew that she really loved her. She put her hand on Musa’s back and rubbed it 

“Hey, it’s ok. I know you miss her.” Aisha cooed softly

”Yeah I do, but I’m not gonna get sad over it right now, instead I’m gonna show this this dope new record I discovered!” Musa exclaimed changing the subject and leading Aisha to her bedroom. Musa being well..Musa had every format of music there was. From CDs to even 8-tracks, the girl had it all. Musa’s favorite form, surprisingly was LP records. Musa pulled out a rather older one from her shelf.

”Normally I don’t really know of many earth artists, but I found out about this one from Bloom, she mentioned this was Vanessa’s favorite song and gave me an old 45 she had of it. You have to hear it.” Musa beamed reffering to Bloom’s adoptive mother before walking over to her record player 

“Cool, what earth artist is it by?” Aisha asked taking a seat on Musa’s bed

” _Todd_ _Rundgren_. He’s like super retro.” Musa mentioned before putting the needle on the record, a soft rock song began to play. Musa swayed her head softly and began to sing some of the lyrics 

“ _It's important to me, t_ _hat you know you are free, cause I never wanna make you change for me.” Musa sang the chorus in a soft tone._ Aisha always admired how beautiful Musa’s voice was. The way she swayed her head and moved her dark blue locks behind her head made her even more in awe. Aisha began to sing along even though she didn’t know the lyrics making Musa, laugh but got the hang of it around the second chorus. 

_“Cause I never want to make you change for me!”_ Musa and Aisha both sang passionately. They continued on the the bridge and the rest of the song laughing some at the end as the record ended. Musa rested her head on Aisha’s shoulder and smiled up at her. As they both calmed down in the slience, Musa suddenly broke it with these 4 words. 

”Come stay with me.”

”What do you mean?”Aisha questioned

”This summer, we can hang out, listen to music, and go surfing. I know you’re a little busy..but-“

”I would love to stay with you this summer. It might be limited since I still have my princess job, but of course again.I’ll come stay with you.”Aisha cut off Musa. Musa smiled in returned and gave her a long hug.

”I’m glad that you wanna stay.” Musa cooed to Aisha

”Me too, you wanna listen to the song again?” Aisha suggested 

”Hell yeah I do!”Musa replied before putting the the needle back on the record.

* * *

“Aisha?” Musa mumbled while rubbing her on the shoulder. Aisha groaned groggily and rubbing her eyes from her sleep. It had been a long day and they got home late from seeing fireworks. 

“Yeah?” Aisha grumbled a bit. She didn’t wake up very easily. Musa didn’t want to disturb her peacefulness either. 

”Can you come lay with me?” Musa asked Aisha. That was surprising. With her magic, Aisha had pooped up an extra bed earlier for her to sleep in so Musa could have her space. 

“I’m just had a really bad dream. I don’t wanna be lonely...I’m sorry.” Musa mumbled sadly 

“No it’s ok, I’ll come.” Aisha comforted her and got out the bed. Aisha walked over with Musa to her bed and laid down on opposite sides, facing one another 

”Thank you.” Musa cooed moving closer toward Aisha and smiled softly. Musa loved how the moonlight illimumated off Aisha’s dark skin and how her brown curls were laid out across the pillow. Musa tucked that thought of her beauty in the back of her brain again. 

”Anytime, goodnight Musa.” Aisha replied, smiling back at her

”Goodnight Aisha.” and with that Musa was able to drift off into a long slumber knowing that the other side of the bed wasn’t cold anymore. 


End file.
